


liked to believe

by mimopudi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: And thats ok, Ghost Neji, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lee tries to deal with Neji's death that sometimes still haunts him, M/M, Naruto Shippuden Spoilers, Past Character Death, Rock Lee (Naruto)-centric, Rock Lee-Centric, Tenten (Naruto)-mention, reincarnation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimopudi/pseuds/mimopudi
Summary: Lee stared at the few stars, wondering which one is you. Sometimes he smiles tenderly, thinking how you are doing up there.Today is not the case, today he is staring blankly.Cursing himself for being a stupid fool.Cursing himself for not being able to comfort Tenten when you parted.But Lee was strong, or, at least, that's what he liked to believe.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	liked to believe

It wasn’t part of Lee’s nature to think about the past, to blame it, to curse it.  
To wish things had gone differently.  
Lee enjoyed, or rather, liked to believe that he was a soul always looking forward to the future.  
And he was.  
He really was.  
But he was only human.  
Hidden emotions attack when are less expected and Lee, being someone overly emotional, was no expectation for this. 

He finished the dishes and cleaned the kitchen when the sound of the bathroom door closing was heard. From there his son got out, pajama already dressed, ready for a good night of sleep, he smiled brightly at him.  
“Papa, goodnight!”  
Lee hugged Metal and kissed his forehead goodnight  
“Sleep tight.” He grinned to his son happily followed by a gentle nod from Metal. He right after went to his room, closing the door politely.  
Lee didn’t stop smiling, leaving his position only after a couple of minutes and heading to the bathroom himself.  
There he took a shower and then drowned himself on the warm water with his thoughts.  
Everything was blank, but his heart was so heavy. It always was.  
Lee liked to believe he had no regrets.  
Lee liked to believe he was the Rock Lee everyone saw him as.  
Lee liked to believe he could protect everyone with his hands but Lee was only human, and he could only feel the hot tears falling onto their scars.

In his room, he laid down the futon and opened the window looking at the sky, less starry than the one from years ago.  
Than the one he shared with you.  
Lee stared at the few stars, wondering which one is you. Sometimes he smiles tenderly, thinking how you are doing up there.  
Today is not the case, today he is staring blankly.  
Cursing himself for being a stupid fool.  
Cursing himself for not being able to comfort Tenten when you parted.  
(Dying is still a painful word.)  
Cursing himself that it was you and not him.  
He tried looking at the moon, which always reminded him of your eyes.  
The ones that he closed.  
The ones that he loved. 

Sighing deeply, he closed his own, images of you invading his mind and brain.  
The taste of iron made him stop. Opening his eyes he cleaned his lip with his thumb.  
Blood.  
He gave an amused laugh.  
The irony was cruel.  
The world was cruel.  
It took him his friend, his rival.  
Part of him. The other half.

Punching the windows counter her cleaned his lip with his other thumb.

Pathetic.

Lee liked to believe he was stronger than basic human emotions.

But he was only human.

Finally starting at the sky one last time he gently smiles, tears falling down his eyes.  
“Goodnight Neji.” Words left with pain tainting them. 

But that is ok, no one is listening to them besides you and I. 

The window is closed and the curtains block the view. Luckily he snores loudly and you know it’s time to enter his room.  
To sit close to him and stroking the others face, as if trying to clean the puffiness of the other's eyes from crying so much.  
Lee opens sleepily his eyes but you only stare at him.  
“Neji…”  
“You worry too much, that’s so like you.”  
“Don’t leave.”  
It pains your non-beating heart but you smile gently at him. With a kiss that you leave on his forehead, he falls asleep.  
Unfortunately, the time is up and when Lee opens his eyes one more time, you are no longer there.  
He chuckles.  
“Wait for me for the next life."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime's Neji's death also makes me depressed.  
> The song Itte by Yorushika really gives me NejiLee vibes, Lee POV ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F64yFFnZfkI ) about Neji's death. I don't know what got into me but after being sad and listening to this song non-stop I just wrote this poem lol fdkjsfhksjd I wanted to give the same almost hopeful vibe the song also transmits.  
> NejiLee is so warm!!! It gives me hope!!! Don't give up Lee! On the next life you will meet your rival again.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
